ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vendetta (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin is driving, and he pulls up to a house. He gets up and head for the door, getting a key ready to unlock the door. He makes it to the door, and finds the door cracked and open. Kevin: What the? Mom!? (Kevin opens the door, and finds the house ransacked.) Mom! (Searches through the now messy house, when a woman enters the room.) Mrs. Levin: Kevin? What? Kevin: Mom! Are you alright? Mrs. Levin: I’m fine, dear. I just got home myself. Kevin: Whoever did this was looking for something. They teared the place apart. (Kevin then picks up a picture frame, which had a picture of a young Kevin and his father. The glass of the frame was broken, as if punched.) Someone who hated dad. Mrs. Levin: (sighs) So he is back. Kevin: (looks at her concerned) Mom? Who’s back. Mrs. Levin: Kevin, I need to tell you something. End Scene At a storage locker, an alien breaks down the door to a locker. He has grey skin, wearing a black leather suit, with a bone ribcage wrapping around him. He has white hair, and a red upside down Y on his forehead. The alien then starts going through the contents of the locker, throwing everything irrelevant out. Alien: Where did you hide it, Devin Levin? (He throws several more objects out of the locker.) Kevin: It’s not nice to go through other people’s stuff, Ragnarok. (Ragnarok turns, and a taydenite coated Kevin punches Ragnarok in the face, sending him into the back wall of the locker. Ragnarok gets up.) Ragnarok: And who are you supposed to be, child? Kevin: Kevin Ethan Levin. (Morphs hand into spiked mace) Now prepare to die. Kevin charges in, swinging his mace. Ragnarok catches Kevin’s arm, and kicks Kevin. Kevin goes flying out of the storage locker, hitting the door to another locker. Ragnarok comes out of the locker. Ragnarok: Devin’s offspring. How intriguing. Kevin: (Charging forward again) Urrahhhh! (Swings fist, and Ragnarok grabs Kevin, lifting him into the air, and slams him into the ground.) Ugggg. Ragnarok: Now, (stepping on his chest) where’s the key? Kevin: (moaning) Key? (Grabs Ragnarok’s leg, and pulls it, causing Ragnarok to fall. Kevin gets up, and tackles Ragnarok. Ragnarok is knocked back.) Don’t know about that. (Kevin charges in again, with a blade hand. He thrusts his blade, and Ragnarok dodges, his arm getting stuck in the wall. Ragnarok gets behind Kevin, and starts slamming him repeatedly into the wall.) Ragnarok: Where is it? Then, Cannonbolt rolls in, hitting Ragnarok and sending him flying. Gwen runs over to Kevin, while Cannonbolt opens up, standing between Kevin and Ragnarok. Gwen: Kevin! Are you alright? Kevin: What are you guys doing here? Gwen: There was a disturbance, so we came. Why didn’t you call us for help? Kevin: (standing up) I didn’t want it. This guy is mine. (Ragnarok starts approaching.) Cannonbolt: I wouldn’t try that, pal. It’s in your best interest to leave now. (Ragnarok stares Cannonbolt down.) Ragnarok: Hm. No matter. It’s not here anyway. (Ragnarok teleports away.) Cannonbolt: Oh. I didn’t think that would work. He must be a pushover. Kevin: Trust me. He’s not. He dangerous. Gwen: Do you know him? Kevin: He’s the man who killed my father. He’s looking for something, a key of some kind. Gwen: And he thinks you have it? Kevin: From the story that I heard, my father took the key to a starship that Ragnarok owned. Ragnarok attacked him and another Plumber for the key. My father took an attack meant for the other guy, and died. Ragnarok was sent to the Null Void, the key staying hidden. (Cannonbolt reverts) John: Maybe it’s at your house. Kevin: He was already there. He didn’t find it. Gwen: Maybe it’s hidden as something. Come here. (Gwen puts her hands on Kevin’s head, and her hands glow with mana.) Kevin: What are you? Gwen: Shh. (She closes her eyes, focusing. She then opens them.) I found it. End Scene The gang goes back to Kevin’s house, and are in the living room. Kevin: So it’s here. Gwen: Yep. (Looks around, and spots something on the floor. She goes over, and picks up the picture of Kevin and his father.) This is it. Kevin: That picture? John: Is that your dad? Kevin: What do you think? Gwen: It’s not the picture, it’s the picture frame. (She takes the picture out of the frame.) This is the key. Ragnarok: Why thank you. You don’t know how much I desire that back. (Ragnarok teleports in.) Hand it over. Kevin: Good luck with that. (Absorbs metal, and charges. Ragnarok spin kicks Kevin in the head, knocking him to the side. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! Ghostfreak flies towards Ragnarok, and Ragnarok dodges to the side. Gwen fires a mana blast at Ragnarok, which he flips and dodges. Ghostfreak tackles Ragnarok in the air, knocking him out of the air. Ghostfreak goes to punch Ragnarok, and Ragnarok catches the fist. Ghostfreak turns intangible, getting free from Ragnarok’s grip. Ragnarok: An Ectonurite. Wrong choice. (Ragnarok raises his arm, and fires a beam of solar energy at Ghostfreak.) Ghostfreak: Ahhh! (Ghostfreak’s hit, and he falls to the ground, reverting. Ragnarok approaches Gwen.) Ragnarok: The key. Kevin comes up from behind, grabbing Ragnarok’s neck, choking him. Ragnarok stumbles back, and then grabs him, throwing him at Gwen. The two collide, and they are knocked over, Gwen dropping the picture frame. Ragnarok picks it up. Ragnarok: Finally. (The picture frame turns into a Y-shaped key, and he inserts it into the upside-down Y on his forehead.) Farewell. (Teleports away.) Kevin: Urraggh! We got to go after him. Gwen: Right. 'Abeo Exorior! '(A mana dome forms over the three of them, and they disappear, teleporting away.) End Scene Kevin, Gwen and John arrive on a space station like ship in space, which was approaching the sun. John: I wonder what he wants with the sun. Kevin: Doesn’t matter. I’m going to stop him. (Runs off ahead. Gwen and John walk after him.) Gwen: I’m starting to get worried about him. John: Kevin? He’s fine. He just wants to stop this guy. Gwen: I’m serious. This guy killed his father. John: Kevin can handle it, easily. Then, a series of grey robots come forward, firing blasters at them. Gwen raises a mana shield, and John slaps down the Omnitrix. Eatle: Eatle! Eatle charges forward, taking the laser attacks. He then grabs one of the robots, eating it. He then fires a laser, which cuts through the remaining robots. They were all destroyed, and Eatle reverts. John: That was pointless. Gwen: Great. Now Kevin’s gone. Kevin: (yelling down the hall) Guys! I found him! (Gwen and John run in that direction, going down the hall.) John: Okay! (They go into a room.) Hey, he’s not here. (A door then closes behind them.) What the? Kevin! (Kevin was on the other side of the door.) Gwen: Kevin! What are you doing? Kevin: Sorry guys, but this is my fight. (Activates escape pod, and it launches from the ship, falling towards Earth.) End Scene Ragnarok activates the space station, and it begins to drain the sun. Kevin then enters the room, pulling out a piece of taydenite. He absorbs it. Ragnarok: You are persistent, son of Levin. Kevin: Only one of us is walking out of here alive. Ragnarok: That I agree with. Kevin and Ragnarok charge forward, and their fists collide. They are blown back, but Kevin hits his back and rolls. Ragnarok charges forward, and punches Kevin multiple times, then kicks him away. Kevin gets up, and forms a mace hand, slamming it into the ground. It shakes, and Kevin charges in, hitting Ragnarok on the chest, sending him skyward. Kevin then hits Ragnarok again as he falls, and Ragnarok hits the control panel. The computer starts to malfunction. The space station stops draining the sun, the energy obtained returning to the sun. The ship then starts getting sucked into a purple wormhole that suddenly formed. The station is breaking apart, and Ragnarok is hanging on to a pipe for dear life. Ragnarok: Kevin! Help me! Your father was a Plumber, and a honorable man. He wouldn’t let someone die. (Kevin reaches forward, and Ragnarok extends his arm. Kevin then pulls the key out of Ragnarok’s head.) Kevin: You killed my father. Goodbye. End Scene John and Gwen are on the ground, and see the purple wormhole in the sky, and the station breaking apart. Gwen: Kevin! (holding back tears) John: He was a brave man. Foolish, but brave. Kevin: You’d think you were talking about someone else. (John and Gwen turn, and see Kevin.) Gwen: Kevin! (Runs over to him, and kisses him.) John: Thought you were dead. What about Ragnarok? (Kevin breaks away from Gwen) Kevin: He didn’t make it. (John nods, understanding. John looks at Kevin's right wrist, seeing an extremely thin wristband.) Characters *Kevin Levin (Main character) *Gwen Tennyson *John Smith *Mrs. Levin *Devin Levin (Picture only) Villains *Ragnarok *Ragnarok's robots Aliens *Cannonbolt *Ghostfreak (first appearance by Present John) *Eatle Spells *Abeo Exorior Trivia *Kevin learns who killed his father, and gets revenge. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10